


Solitude and Solidarity

by Zenith_Lux



Series: Through the Ashes [6]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Father Son Bonding, Medical issues, Mentions of Rape/Trauma, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-14 02:54:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21008543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zenith_Lux/pseuds/Zenith_Lux
Summary: As Kyrie prepares for the birth of her twins, her half-demon doctor is worried things might not go as well as planned. Meanwhile, Vergil faces a crisis of his own as his wife’s painful memories come back to haunt them, and threaten to take away a future neither of them realized they wanted.





	1. Dusk

**Author's Note:**

> When I started working on this, I didn't realize it would be three chapters. Whoops. 
> 
> This also marks the point where I'm going to start writing stories out of order. Following a "canonical" timeline with the TTA series was getting difficult. I'll sort them once I write them, and mark them accordingly.
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoy the feels! CH 2 and 3 will be up sometime within the next few days.

Six months into Kyrie’s pregnancy, which had gone pretty well so far considering the nature of the twins, Ashira - of all people- was the first one to catch Vergil completely off guard.

“Do you want another child?”

If he had been anyone else, both his prized “Best Dad” mug Nero had given him for Father’s Day, and everything he had just drank from it would have unceremoniously hit the floor. Even he had to catch himself as he glanced up at her as casually as possible. But she, the ever observant wife she was, was not fooled. In fact, she looked seconds from teleporting back to their room and locking herself inside.

Honestly, he hadn’t meant to be flustered. While he certainly hadn’t been expecting it, he had spent months (and months... and months...) making himself comfortable with such open communication. Only with her, of course. And Nero, sometimes. But that particular question had never come up. “I haven’t thought about it.” He said.

“Me neither.” She said as she drifted into the kitchen like an aimless ghost. She looked tired. Vergil knew she had been having more nightmares as of late; ones that he hadn’t been able to help her out of. Not because he couldn’t, but because neither of them knew how long they’d be out if he did. And with him being the only one who could get Kyrie to her doctor at a moment’s notice, they weren’t willing to risk it. But that didn’t make him feel any better.

“Are you...” He glanced at her soul. There weren’t any protrusions like their were with Kyrie, but he knew from Ophelia that he wouldn’t notice in the early stages. But Ashira would. Or, at least, her demon would know the second it happened.

“No, no.” She said almost embarrassed.

“Then why...?”

“All these appointments with Kyrie have me thinking.” She said slowly as she found her way to the counter and leaned against it. Vergil twitched as she started drumming her fingers, but didn’t stop her. “Not necessarily about having kids. Because 20 years ago I didn’t think I had a soulmate much less the capacity to be a mother.” She crossed her arms with a shaky sigh. “But more... that something might be wrong.”

Vergil raised an eyebrow. “How so?”

“Not to be crude,” She started. He already knew where this was going. “I like to think we have a rather healthy relationship.”

Vergil resisted the urge to snort. That was probably an understatement, given their demonic nature. It didn’t help that they’d been living together all of two years after so long apart. But, he understood. “You wonder why you haven’t gotten pregnant yet.”

She sighed again, though she looked more ready to rip her hair out. “It doesn’t make sense, right?” That’s when she started pacing. He stopped in front of her to make sure she didn’t hit the oven and Shadow (wise of Griffon and V to stay out of it) curled up on the other side to block the table. “By human standards I’m probably past my prime. I get that. But as an immortal half-demon? Surely something should have happened by now. But nothing in two years?” For a moment, her expression was caught somewhere in between confusion and frustration. “But I haven’t like... considered it in the slightest. Being a mother at this point feels... I don’t know.” She spun to face him. “Do you kind of understand?”

Vergil tugged on her hand, pulling her close enough to rest his own on her hips. Her tension dissipated somewhat. “Yes.” He said simply.

“So...” She trailed off. “Either way, I should talk to Ophelia.”

“That seems like the most prudent option, yes.”

“But what do you want?”

He hummed at that, pondering. Did he want another child? Logically it seemed a bit odd. How would Nero react to a sibling 25 years (or more) younger than him? Did he want to raise a child? A part of him said no - that’s a terrible idea. Look how I turned out - but then he thought about her instead. “You’d make a good mother.” He murmured, almost without thinking.

Ashira blushed. “I don’t know about that, Vergil. I’m too... scatterbrained.”

He frowned. “Keeping yourself busy does not make you scatterbrained.”

“But I don’t know the first thing about raising a Reaver.”

Reaver. “Is that a guarantee?”

“Reaver-ness if you will is a dominant trait. As is being a demon, technically.” She pursed her lips. “He’d be a Phoenix.”

“He?” Vergil said with a slight smirk.

She paused. Slip of the tongue? Possibly. But then she looked up at him with a very genuine and endearing smile. “Of course. A little you would be adorable.”

He blinked. “I’d prefer a... younger you.”

“I’m boring.”

“No.” He said with a slight scowl. “Besides, I almost ended the world. Twice.”

“You got better.”

He rolled his eyes. “I have Nero. Ours would be a girl.”

Her head tilted in thought. “What would we name her?”

Vergil pulled her a bit closer, watching as her eyes flickered with a hint of amusement. “There’s a few I could think of.”

“We could name her after one of our mothers.”

“But then the other one would be upset.”

“So something completely unrelated?” She said before kissing him rather gently - and maddeningly - on the lips. “Victoria?”

“Samantha.” Vergil said.

“Vanessa?”

“Samara.”

“Valentina?”

“Sarah.”

She giggled. “I’m sensing a pattern here.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Vergil said.

Her smile faltered just slightly as her eyes flickered away. Vergil pressed his fingers reassuringly against her back. “You’re going with Kyrie to see Ophelia in a few weeks, yes?” She nodded. “Ask then.”

“I don’t want to interrupt her time...”

“Kyrie won’t care.” He said. “If it brings you peace of mind.”

She looked back at him. “What should I ask in particular?”

For a moment, he said nothing. But he didn’t need to. They just watched each other in that comfortable way they sometimes did before life yanked them back out of it. Fingers ran along his arms, up to his shoulders and back down in an endless motion. He wasn’t certain if she was nervous or pensive. Either way, he leaned in and whispered, “I wouldn’t mind a family with you, if that answers your question.”

The way their lips crashed together not seconds later told him exactly how she felt about that.

* * *

Ashira didn’t think she should be nervous. She had been to Ophelia’s clinic numerous times, as had Kyrie once her human body was ready for demonic travel. Kyrie had described the woman’s rather odd form; green snake for the bottom half, but blonde female for the top (“full human forms are boring” Ophelia had told them once). Her little bubble was no different than Kai’s. More accessible to humans with a full link to both worlds. But Kyrie and Ashira always took Vergil’s portals, as it didn’t seem wise for a random demon to spot the literal Phoenix and a woman bearing Sparda’s bloodline. Vergil himself had usually gone out to check for any rampant demons, and would come back whenever Ashira pulled him without question.

Today, she almost, almost wished he had come with her. But that would intrude on Kyrie’s privacy. And Nero would be very upset, as he was stuck working in the human world until the actual delivery day. But Ashira wasn’t sure she could find the right words, despite the obvious nature of it all. Especially not when Ophelia slithered into the room, her soul flickering in what Ashira thought was sadness. Honestly, Ashira hadn’t heard the snake be anything but upbeat and energetic in the months they’d been visiting.

Something was wrong.

Kyrie, as usual, greeted her with enthusiasm. “Hello, Doctor.” She said. Ashira heard a sharp breath and quickly pressed on her friend’s shoulder to keep her from sitting up. Honestly, Kyrie should be resting all the time at this point. But she, ever the optimist, had continued her volunteer work until they ran out of shirt sizes for her baby bump. Even then, she had fielded phone calls like a champ until Nero asked Lady and Ashira to rotate through the house and make sure Kyrie stopped working, if only for a little bit.

The sound of a clipboard hitting a desk made Ashira flinch. “They’re maturing a bit faster than I expected.” Ophelia said. Ashira already knew this. The souls had detached from Kyrie’s a few days prior; a sure sign that they were eager to get out. But it was two months too early, and the hesitance in Ophelia’s voice was palpable. “They may try to force themselves out soon. And your soul shows signs of preparing for it.”

That was the kind of thing that Ashira couldn’t read. Ophelia had told her a few times that her “soul vision” (as she called it) would improve over time, as the Phoenix was a naturally strong healer. But no matter how many of Ophelia’s books V read to her on the subject, or how many times she stared at Kyrie’s soul, she didn’t see anything special. “What does that mean?” She said.

“There are two possibilities.” Ashira heard Ophelia slither away from her. “We can wait for the next few weeks, and induce labor if they get restless, or we can jump straight to surgery and hope for the best.”

“You don’t think we can wait a bit longer?” Kyrie said. Her bravery was commendable.

“I’m afraid if we let them choose when to come out, they may do so too eagerly. For a demon it wouldn’t matter, but for a human...”

She didn’t have to finish that sentence. But, ever the calm one, Kyrie just said, “So what do you recommend?”

“Rest for now.” Ophelia said. “Any sign of contractions and you come to me immediately, no questions asked. If nothing happens by the end of the month, come back anyway and we’ll go from there.” Finally, Ashira felt Ophelia relax as the flickering of her soul slowed. “Don’t worry about a thing, Kyrie. You’re in good hands.” Her snake tongue flicked the last syllable a few extra times.

“Can I ask you a favor?” Kyrie said.

“Certainly.”

“Can you check Shy?”

Ashira’s heart surged into her throat. “What?”

The calm radiating off of Kyrie’s soul was almost unnerving. “I know you’ve been worried about something.” She said, her voice firm. “And it’s only gotten worse the longer I’ve been pregnant.”

“That doesn’t mean there’s a problem with...”

“Nero may have knocked a few things out of Vergil this morning.” Kyrie said innocently. “He was really distracted during their duel.”

Ashira almost groaned. Vergil had been rather thoughtful over the last few weeks, but she didn’t think a duel with Nero would get him to slip that easily. If it were Dante this never would have happened. But, acknowledging Kyrie’s concerns, she looked to Ophelia. “Vergil and I...” her mouth went dry but she ignored it. “Have been talking about...”

“Having your own spawn?” Ophelia said. Ashira blinked. That wasn’t what she called Kyrie’s twins. “As is natural.” The doctor said. “You are the Phoenix, after all. And he a Son of Sparda. The fact that you haven’t thought about it sooner is rather... strange.”

“That’s the thing.” Ashira said. “We haven’t thought about it because nothing’s happened.”

Ophelia paused. “You haven’t been using preventative measures?”

She bit her lip. “No...”

“Human medicine?”

“No.”

“And you have intercourse often?”

Heat flooded her face so fast she was half surprised she hadn’t died and resurrected on the spot. “Often enough.” She said.

“I need a more direct answer.”

“A few times... a week… sometimes daily...Usually...Oh....” She could feel the panic in her throat. For a moment, she actually felt Vergil tugging on her, worried. She shot back the soul equivalent of a loud ‘no’ to keep him away. It seemed to work.

Ophelia hummed. “Lyra.” She said. The sound of a small door clicking open - one from the wall, she remembered Kyrie telling her - echoed in the room. A moment later, she felt Lyra resonate with her. Unlike others, her mind didn’t wander when such a thing occurred. She heard Ophelia’s snake language, and Lyra responded in kind. After a long moment, Ophelia muttered a simple, “Odd.”

Anxiety flooded into Ashira. “What’s odd?”

“There’s a crack on your soul.” Ophelia said. “A second one, unrelated to your blindness.”

“A... small one?”

“Almost invisible.” The snake said. “Honestly, if I wasn’t looking for it, I wouldn’t have noticed.”

“But what does that mean?”

“It’s hard for me to say.” Ophelia said. “You have resurrected, yes?”

“Twice.”

There was a short, but clear pause. “In such a short span of time?”

“Unfortunately.”

“The second one rendered you blind?”

“Mixed with an overuse of Vergil’s power, yes.”

“But the first one... you weren’t with him yet, right?”

Ashira hesitated. “No... I wasn’t.”

“Was it traumatic?”

She flinched. “I suspect dying usually is.”

“How did it happen?”

Ashira really didn’t want to start this. Not in front of Kyrie. No one but Vergil knew what Gaius had done, nor did she want anyone to. But was that really the problem? Was she... broken because of him? “I was...” She hesitated, glancing at Kyrie’s soul.

“It’s okay.” Kyrie said. “I promise I won’t tell anyone.”

That didn’t make it any easier. But she tried to adopt the most serious tone that she could. Act like a doctor would, or something. “I was killed by a half-demon who was unsuccessful in claiming me.”

She swore that Ophelia’s soul froze, but Ashira wasn’t certain if that was possible. “Was that right after his attempt?”

She flinched again. “Yes.”

Silence followed. A cabinet opened somewhere and Ashira heard the ruffling of pill bottles hitting each other. A moment later, one landed in her hand. “Take this for the next few weeks.” Ophelia said. “I’ll have Lyra visit you every day to check on symptoms. I’m going to speak to Vasillias tonight.”

“Who?”

“A colleague of mine.” She said. “He works with special demons like yourself. Reavers with more advanced problems or transformations. He operated on your grandmother once a long, long time ago. If anyone knows about the Phoenix, it’s him.”

“What symptoms are we talking about?”

“Hopefully nothing, aside from drowsiness.” Ophelia said. “If you get through two weeks, then we’ll explore other options, assuming you want a child by the end of next year. But if you have any sudden pain or human-like symptoms, then we may be dealing with something much worse.”

Ashira tried to swallow her fear, but her throat was terribly dry. “Two weeks, then?”

“Yes. And make sure you’re not alone while you’re taking them.”

She heard V hum in the back of her head; a rather gentle reminder. “That won’t be a problem.”

But long after Ophelia wished them goodbye, and they had settled in Kyrie’s home, Ashira’s mind kept drifting.

_Gaius._

_He’s dead._

_I killed him._

_He can’t still be haunting me._

“Shira.”

Her eyes snapped up to meet Vergil’s. His fingers brushed her wrist in a way that no one else would notice. Not that any of them were paying attention. Kyrie and Nero were absorbed in baby planning, as was usual. Dante was off in a corner somewhere having a drinking contest with Trish and Lady. Ashira didn’t even know why she and Vergil were still there. It had been hours since the appointment. She hadn’t been able to tell Vergil anything, a fact that she knew wasn’t lost on him. But still, they had stayed almost till midnight, as if Kyrie was going to go into labor at any moment.

_Gaius._

_What have you done to me?_

“I want to go home.” She said.

Vergil watched her for a brief moment before nodding and reaching for Yamato.

* * *

If Vergil didn’t know any better, he’d say the pills V were inspecting were the most important things in the known universe. Ashira had been staring at them since his other self had taken them from her in eerie silence. When Vergil had finally gotten Ashira to at least take a shower - which had lasted all of five minutes before she came right back to the living room - V had subtly told him to ignore any non-emergency phone calls for the next few days. That advice was quickly noted when he started to feel Ashira’s anxiety pulsing between them every few minutes.

“It’s certainty demonic.” V said as he lifted the bottle to squint at it under the light. The pills were shiny, yellow, and a bit larger than most medicine Vergil had seen. He could feel some kind of energy off of them, but he couldn’t be certain what. At the very least, they were similar to the kind of pills Kai had made for Kyrie. “I couldn’t tell you what they’re meant to do, though.”

“What did Ophelia say?”

“If I’m lucky,” Ashira said, her voice soft. “I’ll feel sleepy when I take it, but nothing else will happen. I’ll go back in two weeks, and we’ll go from there.” She shrugged, her mind clearly detached from any strong emotion at the moment. “If everything goes well, we could have a child by next year.”

Vergil said nothing, even as his heart lurched into his throat. It was difficult to imagine, considering neither of them had even considered it a few weeks prior. But now that the opportunity was there - and now that they might lose it - Vergil wasn’t certain what to think.

_Focus on her._ He thought to himself. _What you have right now is more important than what you don’t._

“And if you’re not?” Vergil said.

Ashira shook her head. “She mentioned human-like symptoms, but couldn’t tell me exactly what.”

Vergil’s eyes narrowed, but it was V that spoke next. “If you trust Ophelia with Kyrie’s life, then we can trust her with Ashira’s.” He glanced at Vergil, and the latter gave a slow nod.

Suddenly, a spike of terror shot between them. Ashira practically crumbled on the couch. Vergil snapped in front of her, taking both of her hands to steady her. “Shira.” He said, tightening his grip on hers. She was staring at him, yes, but lost in her thoughts. He reached up to brush a tear away. That was enough to pull her attention back. “I’ll be right here.” He said. “Through everything. Do you understand?”

“I should wait.” She whispered. “I need to be there for Kyrie.”

“I wouldn’t recommend that.” V said. “Ophelia made it sound urgent.”

Another tear. Vergil caught that one too; a small thing he was starting to get better at. “But if I can’t be there and something goes wrong...” Her voice trailed off.

“You have time.” Vergil said. “And if you’re worried about yourself, then you won’t be able to help her.”

She pressed her forehead against his, a bit more aggressively than she probably intended, and shut her eyes. “Three months ago I wasn’t even thinking of children. And now...”

“Shhhh.” Vergil said, brushing his thumb on her lip. “One thing at a time.”

After a long moment, she nodded. V handed Vergil the pills and some water. “Take it.” Ashira stared at it in his hand for a moment before she finally did. The room was silent as they waited. Symptoms weren’t likely to appear instantly, but the tension was there all the same.

Vergil was an incredibly patient man by nature, but even he wasn’t sure how these weeks would go.

“Come on.” He said as he pulled her into his arms. “Sleep will make it easier.”

“Maybe.” She said, but her voice was soft. She fell against him, as if she had lost control of all of her muscles at once.

“That was expected at least.” V muttered. “I’ll be watching, if you need me.” Vergil nodded as his other self vanished. Ashira’s eyes closed as she mumbled incoherently. Vergil shushed her again, brushing his lips on her forehead in the hopes of soothing her.

It was going to be a long two weeks indeed.


	2. Darkest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Kyrie and Ashira get sicker by the day, both Vergil and Nero have to come to terms with the thought of losing them both. Meanwhile, Ashira is forced to face the host of demons in her head as they all fight for control over her fading soul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 will be out before Friday (as I'm not making ya'll wait over my vacation!)

Nero thought he had come to terms with his own anxiety. It existed, yes, but he’d been through so much it shouldn’t be much of a problem anymore. Running an orphanage? No time to stress the kids kept him busy. Two near apocalypses? Check, and he’d been more worried for Kyrie than himself. But the closer Kyrie got to her due date, the more Nero thought he was going to have a heart attack. A part of him wished he could just sleep for awhile, wake up when the kids were out and move on. 

But even if he could, he never would. Kyrie needed him to be strong, and he wasn’t about to let her down.

He might, however, pull his hair out at the very least. Maybe the bald look would look good on him.

He took a deep breath as he stood outside their bedroom door. Kyrie had gone to bed early - not entirly willing - so Nero had put the kids to bed. They, too, were anxious for the twins, but more in an “arguing over if they’ll be boys or girls” way. Julio, in particular, was  _ convinced  _ they’d both be boys, and he’d finally get to play with kids as strong as Uncle Dante. (Nero did his best to not take offense to that). But getting them to actually sleep was a challenge. Kyrie had it down to a science. Nero just sort of wrestled them for awhile until they got tired and put themselves to bed. 

Odd, but effective. 

Putting on his best smile, Nero swung open the door. “Brought that ice cream you wanted!” He said as Kyrie glanced over her book.  _ Beautiful as always.  _ He thought. Almost seven months along now, Kyrie was handling herself with the same grace she always did. Only recently had the increased size started to bother her, but she rarely said it. Nero only knew because she hadn’t been sleeping well. “Triple Chocolate Brownie. The perfect treat.” He pulled up a chair next to the bed as she smiled and sat her book down. 

“These little rascals have been craving that all day.” She said rubbing fondly at her stomach. 

“At least its not shrimp this time.”

“But now you know how to cook it.”

“I suppose that’s worth it?” He said with a shrug as he handed her spoonful. “Though only Julio seemed interested in it.” 

Kyrie’s eyes fluttered closed as she sipped at the ice cream like some kind of soup. She was pale, but no more than usual. Ajura, who Vergil had given them to monitor Kyrie in case of emergency, was curled up on the end of the bed with one of Ophelia’s sons, Malik. That particular snake was a bit younger than Lyra, but more than capable of crossing the barrier between worlds to speak to his mother if something went wrong. 

After a long, quiet moment, Kyrie asked, “anything about Shy?”

Nero shook his head. “Vergil won’t tell me.” She frowned, and he knew she had come to the same conclusion that he did.  _ If he won’t tell us, then something’s very wrong.  _ “If anyone can take care of her, it’s him.” Nero said. 

She looked away with a quiet sigh. “I wish I could help.”

“Shy wouldn’t want you to worry.” 

“Difficult not to.” She shook her head. 

Again, silence fell over the room. Anxiety prickled at him again, so Nero quickly shifted topics. “Could you imagine it though?” He said as they traded the spoon again. “Raising the twins up with my brother?” He shook his head. When Vergil had mentioned it, Nero hadn’t missed the hesitation. It was almost as if Vergil was asking  _ him  _ if they should have children. It had baffled Nero for a bit.  _ You’re your own family.  _ Nero said.  _ Besides, its bound to happen eventually, right? You’ll be alive much longer than me.  _

That had bothered Vergil too, but he hadn’t said it. Nero didn’t realize until much later that his father probably hadn’t even considered that he’d outlive him. And Vergil had brooded over that for a few hours (though he claimed numerous times that he wasn’t doing so), until Ashira had called him. After that, it didn’t come up again.

It wasn’t until a week later, when Vergil told Nero he’d only be visiting for emergencies, that Kyrie had finally told Nero why. 

“I asked Nico to go check on them.” He said.

“It’s quite late.”

“Vergil will be awake.” Nero was half-convinced that Vergil hadn’t slept in months. 

Kyrie winced as she tried to sit up. Nero was on his feet in an instant, one hand on her shoulder, the other at her hip. “Relax.” He said, smiling to try and hide his own fear. Vergil had warned him this might happen. Every flinch, every pain, every moment that Kyrie wasn’t herself, Nero could feel it. Something about his demon senses reacting to his own blood within her. So, when Kyrie sucked in a sharp breath and pressed her fingers against her stomach, his senses snapped into perfect awareness. “Malik.”

The snake snapped awake and nearly tumbled off the bed. “Mama, mama!” He yelled as he slithered to the ground. “I’ll go tell Mama!” 

He disappeared into a portal he summoned in the wall as Nero took Kyrie’s hand. “Hold on.” He whispered as he brushed his hands through her hair. She smiled weakly, but said nothing.

* * *

The first of Ashira’s symptoms was a fever. 

If she were human, it would have been a breeze for Vergil to manage. Alice alone had all the information he needed for that. But even the all-knowing robot didn’t know the exact temperature to keep a Phoenix at before her own fire burned her alive. Cooling her by natural means was impossible. Every drop of water fizzled the second it touched her tongue. He tried a bath, but it boiled. He’d had to buy a fire-proof blanket to wrap her up in to keep the apartment from burning down.

By the end of the week, with no sign of the fever breaking and Vergil wondering if he was going to have to drop them both into the ocean, Lyra appeared out of the wall with a box full of vials and a needle sitting on her head. “This will help.” She told him before he had a chance to ask how she got there. Vergil had taken it from her without question, leaving V to carry the snake up the stairs. He snapped to Ashira’s side. It took him less than a second to set everything up - he was coming to appreciate how desperate his younger self had been for knowledge of  _ any  _ kind, demonic or otherwise - and injected it without incident. 

Then, with Ashira’s hand in his own, he waited. 

After an eternity -  _ 15 minutes  _ V told him without Vergil asking - the gray in her eyes retreated somewhat. Her skin cooled to a manageable level. “Now you can treat it like a human fever.” Lyra said from the bedside table. “Warm bath and some soup. If her fever doesn’t break by morning, give her another shot.”

Vergil said nothing as he carried Ashira into the bathroom. V and Griffon had already started downstairs, and Vergil was silently grateful that Dante had the sense to keep Calcifer away. As far as he knew, the dragon was distracted by all the extra jobs Dante was taking. A silent agreement between the twins. Not once had Dante complained, earning a quiet thank you from Vergil himself. He’d make it up later after this was all over. 

As Vergil closed the door, Shadow appeared behind him with a quiet purr, blocking it from any intruders. The panther had become quite protective of Ashira over the last year. Even Griffon couldn’t get by her, a fact Vergil had come to appreciate. Right now, she radiated a strange aura of calm as he pulled Ashira’s nightgown off and settled her into the tub. While she was more awake than before, she was clearly still out of it. Her silence was the worst part. Vergil had tried asking her more than once to tell him how she was feeling, but all she had given him was a blank stare. Only V had been able to tell him anything, but not much Vergil didn’t already know. Ashira’s mental state was beyond both of them at the moment. 

“Hold on.” He murmured, almost unaware of it. Her head tilted slightly, and it was clear she wanted to say something, but nothing came out. Vergil rested her head on the edge of the bathtub as he started the water. 

Bang!

He twitched, glancing at the door. V’s soul appeared behind it. “It seems Nico has let herself in.” 

“V-man!” Nico yelled as the sound of her boots hurrying up the stairs echoed through the house. “Nero sent me to check on ya!”

“That wasn’t necessary.” Vergil muttered. Shadow growled as Nico kicked at the bathroom door. 

“I can help you know.”

“I don’t need it.”

“...She alright?”

That time, Vergil said nothing. He heard Nico sigh. “You can trust us, you know.” She said, her voice much quieter than Vergil had ever heard it. “I may not be a demon like ya’ll, but I know how to take care of a human.”

Vergil glanced at Shadow. The panther growled again, but vanished nonetheless. “It’s open.” He said. 

Nico came in, slowly for once in her life, and closed the door behind her. If she was determined to help, then Vergil would make use of it. “This is the first time I’ve been able to wash her off in a few days.” He said simply. The why wasn’t important. “But she is incapable of holding herself up.”

“You hold her, then.” Nico said. “I’ll handle the rest.”

Vergil glanced back at her, raising an eyebrow, but Nico was already reaching over him for the shampoo bottle. “Hey Shy.” She said as she gently cupped some water onto Ashira’s head. “Don’t you worry about a thing. Me and V-man are gonna take good care of ya.”

Vergil swore he saw a very, very slight smile. Ashira’s eyes closed and, for the first time in three days, she slipped into a peaceful sleep. 

* * *

Less than an hour later, with Nico’s admittedly welcome help, Vergil had Ashira wrapped up in their bed with Shadow and Lyra hovering nearby while he took a moment away. “You look tired.” Nico said as she sipped on a cup of coffee V made. Vergil, once again, said nothing as he stared out the window. “Nero’s the same as you, you know. I swear that boy has stopped sleeping completely.” 

“He needs to sleep.” Vergil said idily. “Nightly.” He ignored his hypocrisy for the moment. 

Nico shook her head. “So do you.”

“I’ll rest once the twins are born.”

“What’s wrong with Shy?”

“She’s sick.”

“Vergil.”

He glanced at her, surprised. That was the first time she had ever used his full name. “You’re stronger together, yeah? So if you’re tired, then she’s tired as well?”

“I have more power than she does.”

“When you’re at full strength.”

“I’m handling myself just fine.” He said, barely catching himself before he snapped. “You should be with them.”

Before Nico could respond, a loud thud startled her. Again, Vergil only twitched. Somehow, his brother’s presence never surprised him anymore. Ashira’s power had seen to that. He was, however, surprised to see his brother ripping open the sliding door in his devil form, only swapping when his eyes fell on Nico. “Verge.” He said. No smile. Not even an attempt at a hug that Vergil hated so much. Calcifer glided off of Dante’s shoulder and rushed up the stairs. V vanished, likely following him. “Nero needs you. Now.”

Alarm shot through him. If Dante was  _ flying  _ out here in the middle of the night. It was bad. “Where?”

“We got Kyrie to Ophelia’s place with a lot of extra snakes and some demon magic, but Nero…” Dante faltered, and Vergil knew it was bad. 

But, as much as he hated himself for it, Vergil hesitated. “Ashira needs constant attention.” He said. “And a human won’t be enough.”

“Why do you think I didn’t call?” Dante said as he pushed passed him. “Does V know what she needs?”

“Yes.”

“Then I will look out for her.”

“Dante…”

Dante whipped around and grabbed Vergil’s shoulders with the strength to crack them. Vergil winced, even as Dante loosened up just enough to let them heal. “I will take care of your wife.” Dante said, shaking him. “I promise. And if shit hits the fan here too, then I’ll fly her to Ophelia’s myself. But your son needs you right now!”

V reappeared in the kitchen, startling Nico again. “Calcifer and Griffon are resonating with her at the moment.” He said. “Lyra can show me how to administer the medicine if you don’t make it back in time.” 

“We got this.” Nico said. “Promise.” 

Vergil blinked up to his room and slid his arms under Ashira. Calcifer, who was sitting on her chest and well into resonating, didn’t move. Griffon was nowhere to be found. 

“Vergil.”

He froze as she spoke in barely more than a whisper. “I didn’t mean to wake you.” He said.

“Are you going to see Kyrie?” 

“I believe so.”

Ashira’s arm shook as she lifted her hand out in front of her. She snapped a few times, drawing on mere remnants of her power. Finally, a golden feather appeared. Her soul flickered a bit, and Vergil gave her a small bit of his energy back to stabilize it. “Give this to her.” She said, tears forming in her eyes. “And please tell her…” Her eyes fluttered as her cheek fell to his chest again. “That I’m sorry.”

She was asleep before he could respond, tears streaming down her cheeks. But he replied anyway, certain that she would at least feel it. “I promise, my little flame.”

* * *

Ashira dreamed of fire.

As to why Griffon of all things was there with her was another problem entirely. 

“That little dragon took my job.” Griffon squaked, ruffling his feathers as he settled on her shoulder. His wing had hit her in the head at least twice now, but she wasn’t angry. Her dreams had been empty the last few days. At least, she assumed it had been a few days. Everything had gone by in a blur since she took that stupid pill. Without Vergil to dream with her, she had wandered aimlessly in fire of all colors. Griffon was a welcome change, even if he wasn’t too happy about it. 

“And what was that?” Ashira said, walking idly. The fire bent around her feet, shifting colors between her own two, and a very familiar red. But when she reached out with her soul, she felt nothing. 

“I was supposed to resonate with ya, princess!” Griffon snapped. “But noooooo. Mr. Baby Dragon over there had to show up and do it!”

“If you weren’t resonating with me you wouldn’t be here.”

“.... Maybe.”

Ashira sighed. Calling herself tired was an understatement. Even in the confines of her own mind she felt exhausted. Her movements were sluggish. Her muscles were practically boulders dragging her down. Every breath was like trying to find the last hint of air as she was punted out into space. 

“And they call me a drama queen.” Griffon huffed. 

“You don’t feel it?” She said. 

He hopped off her shoulder to dart out in front of her, only to swoop back in and nearly smack into her before speaking again. “Shakesphere’s had it the worst, having a human body and all. Though maybe not as bad as Boss. Who's to say?” He darted around her once, before plopping back on her shoulder. “We’re in your head, princess, remember?”

“Of course I do.” She scratched at his head earning a mix between a surprised squawk and some kind of strange purr. Could birds purr? She’d never tried it herself. Just thinking about it in her Phoenix language seemed wrong. 

“Focus!” Griffon said. “We’ve got bad guys.” 

Ashira froze, eyes snapping up as red flames surged out around her. She summoned her own to block it, but it pushed her back all the same. A red Phoenix -  _ Kai  _ \- rose from the flames, wings outstretched. But his eyes were all wrong. The normally red hue of one eye was darker. The gold had turned black. He looked sad, hovering a few inches off of the ground. Flames radiated off of his feathers as his eyes met hers. “Ash.” 

“Father?”

“I told them to wait.” He said. “That you have every right to be upset.” He flinched. A pulse of orange flame crackled off of him. Griffon yanked Ashira backwards before she could react. The flame turned arrow buried into the ground where she had been standing.

“Kai!” Ashira pushed herself to her feet, but Griffon’s talons dug into her shoulder. 

“I don’t think that’s smart!” The bird snapped. 

“Elisandra…” Kai said, his breathing heavy. “Koytan, her father, and I are fighting for you. But the others… the others believe you are too weak for this. That you are risking your life and our legacy over nothing.”

“I’m fighting for our legacy!” Ashira yelled. “I’m trying to…”

“Ash.” Kai said. More flames crowded around him. The different colors seemed to be fighting each other, but Ashira couldn’t tell who was winning. “I’m here because you’re my daughter. Because I love and believe in you almost as much as your soulmate.” He chuckled at that, but it was strained. “But I will not be able to hold them off forever.”

He collapsed. “Father!” 

“Next time we meet,” Kai said. “You’ll have to fight.” More flames in various colors shot in all directions. Ashira could hear the sounds of the other Phoenix’ calling for something she didn’t understand. “They won’t believe in you if you don’t believe in yourself.”

His voice shifted to the collective Phoenix. “We will not tolerate such weakness.”

Kai howled in anger, and his eyes snapped back to his own. A red ball of fire slammed into her. Ashira crashed into Griffon, and both shot an impossible distance away. Heat wracked her body. She heaved in pain. Blood splattered all over the ground. Dizziness swept over her as she struggled to drag herself to her feet. Other flames snaked toward her, only stopped by matching colors. The various Phoenixes fighting over her. Her soul twisted at the implications. 

_ We will be watching you, young one.  _

Ashira stumbled to her feet and took off. Shadow appeared by her side as Griffon swooped down. Another flame shot at her; this one was yellow. Shadow jumped in the way, howling as it knocked her down. Her body vanished, but Ashira didn’t have time to stop. The familiar was still there, that was all that mattered at the moment. 

“Hold on.” Griffon said. “Boss won’t be too happy if I lose you now.” His talons dug into her jacket, yanking her off of the ground she couldn’t see. He carried her into the nothingness above.

She felt the flame before she saw it.

“Griffon!”

It slammed into him. Both tumbled out of the sky as Griffon vanished, retreating to the mark on her arm. Ashira scrambled, reaching for anything. But her own Phoenix half didn’t come. Flames rose higher. Colors mixed together. A wave of mismatched flames tumbled through the sky. They twisted into a hand, reaching for her. She tried to fight back, but her power slipped, dissipating before she could call to it. 

A black flame shot up in front of her. For a brief second, Ashira saw a woman. One she didn’t recognize, but her soul knew all the same.  _ Grandmother.  _ The woman glanced over her shoulder and smiled.  _ Be strong.  _ Her voice whispered.  _ It will be okay.  _

The flames faded as Ashira fell. She heard V’s voice, but his soul was too far away. Stones rose around her- a building of some sort- but she didn’t have time to see it before her body hit the ground, and her dream was no more. 

* * *

Vergil found Nero pacing in the furthest back hallway of Ophelia’s clinic. His face was red. His eyes puffy. There were clear bags under his eyes and he was clenching his teeth so hard Vergil expected them to shatter.  _ Stress.  _ An emotion Vergil had come to loathe and understand all too well.

He paused, hand on Yamato to calm himself. If all had gone well, Kyrie should have gone into labor or surgery two weeks after Ashira’s medicine “treatment” (or torture, as Vergil was beginning to call it) was over. Clearly, that, among many things in the last week, had not gone to plan. “Nero.” He said, but quickly cleared his throat when his voice cracked halfway through. At least he could keep himself together; one of them had to. Vergil was more than willing to do so. 

Nero didn’t look at him, but slowed his pace. “Contractions started two hours ago.” He said. “But the twins are restless. Ophelia said surgery is the only option. They’re prepping her now.” His voice was clipped, an attempt to calm himself. 

“She’s in good hands then.”

Nero spun on him in a surge of misplaced anger. His wings appeared, but he held them back.  _ Good.  _ Vergil thought. The quicker Nero learned to control that half of himself, the better. But that wasn’t important at the moment. “She will survive.” 

“You can’t be certain.” Nero snapped. “Even Ophelia couldn’t…”

“Your grandmother went through the same thing.” Vergil said. “And I guarantee you Dante and I were much more aggressive then your children will be.” Sparda used to joke that the twins were fighting from the day they were conceived to see who would come out first. Nero’s twins had been significantly more docile in comparison. But Nero didn’t look convinced. So, Vergil continued. “Do you trust Ophelia?”

“I should.”

“But do you?”

Nero was silent for a moment. “I don’t trust anyone.” He said quietly. “Not with her. But I don’t have a choice.” Vergil almost missed the tears in his son’s eyes before Nero turned away. “All these years,” He said. “She… no,  _ we  _ have begged whoever was listening for our  _ own _ kids. Kyrie’s wanted to be a mother since she was old enough to understand what it meant. And we love the kids at the orphanage. Adore our foster kids. But it didn’t change how we felt.” Vergil had to bite his tongue before his logical side informed Nero that was likely related to his demon nature. Not the right time for such things. “And now…” Nero’s shoulders shuddered. Vergil heard a quiet sob. 

“Why are you here?”

Vergil blinked. Again, he stopped his initial thought -  _ Dante sent me here -  _ as that would probably make things worse. Instead, he said, “I’m here for you, Nero.”

Nero’s shoulders sagged forward. He still didn’t turn around. “It’s all going to hell.”

“As is natural for demons, I suppose.” Now  _ that  _ had slipped out before Vergil meant it to. But Nero’s head rose a little higher. Whether it was from anger at the words or a moment of calm, Vergil wasn’t certain. 

Finally, Nero turned toward him. And Vergil’s heart sank. Nero was crying. His wonderful, strong, compassionate son, was crying in front of him. Not once in two years had he ever shown such rare emotion (anger aside) in front of  _ him _ . And Vergil had done the same, as if there was some unspoken rule between them. Vergil assumed that side of his son was left for Kyrie, just as his was for Ashira. But neither woman was available at the moment. For all Vergil knew, neither would be by morning. 

“Tell me it’s going to be okay.” Nero said. “Just… tell me she’s gonna live. Please, Dad. Just…” 

Unwilling to acknowledge his own doubt, Vergil’s mind shut off as he appeared by Nero’s side and yanked him into his arms. Nero froze, as did Vergil when his mind caught up to his actions. But then, Nero’s face buried into his chest as silent tears streamed down his cheeks. “She’s strong, Nero.” He said. “You’ll both get through this.” 

Nero said nothing, and Vergil let him cry, ignoring the strange sense of honor he felt at this moment. He knew Nero trusted him, though it had taken some time and a lot of duels. But this was more than Vergil ever expected. 

Another thing he’d have to thank Dante for.

Eventually, the two sat down in silence, and stayed that way for a long time. Neither looked at their phones - not that it mattered since they were in the Underworld - both just stared at the wall, waiting for anything. 

Finally, a door opened. Ophelia slithered out. “She’s ready.” Ophelia said. “I will allow you to accompany us, Nero, but you will have to stay out of the way.”

Nero nodded, slowly. All emotion was gone, replaced by an almost blank expression. But Vergil knew that look, for he saw it in himself often; Nero’s heart was hardened for the moment. It would come back when he knew Kyrie was okay. 

“Ophelia.” Vergil said, reaching into his pocket. “Ashira sent this… for her.” 

The snake gasped when he handed over the feather. “She made this in her current state?” Vergil nodded. Ophelia took it with reverence. “The blessing of the Phoenix.” She whispered. “It will remain by her side until the surgery is complete. You have my word.”

As Nero stood up, a crash echoed from the other side of the hospital. Screams followed shortly after, a mixture of human and the snake attendants. Vergil and Nero snapped away from each other. “Go.” Vergil said as he shot down the hallway. He nearly smacked straight into Dante before he realized his brother was even there. His eyes shifted to the figure in Dante’s arms. 

“She stopped breathing.” Dante said. “Nico did what she could but…”

Vergil ripped his wife from his brother’s arms. He reached for her soul, channelling whatever he could without killing her. But he felt barely anything. No thoughts. No familiars. She was seconds from resurrecting, and Vergil didn’t know what to do. 

“This way.” A half-man, half-snake he didn’t recognize yelled from the same hallway he had come down. “Fifth door on the right.” 

Vergil ran into it. The doctor, he assumed, was quick to follow. Two smaller snakes appeared as the door shut behind him. The man hissed a series of orders as Vergil lay Ashira on the bed. One snake crawled onto the bed and rested on Ashira’s chest, his eyes glazed over as he resonated. The second one slithered to the other side, dragging over a wheeled cart full of IV bags and needles. The doctor himself grabbed a mask off the back wall. “Lift.” Was all he needed to say for Vergil to do so, and the mask was fastened over Ashira’s face. “Just oxygen.” He said as he reached for the first syringe. “Demon blood.” He injected it even faster than Vergil had, and the latter might have been impressed if he didn’t feel his own soul slipping away.

“She’s dying.”

“I’m well aware.” The second snake shuffled up a pole, dropping two bags of unfamiliar liquid on a hook. “Fluids.” He said as he stretched Ashira’s arm and felt for a vein. “The other is a mixture of demonic medication. Reaver designed to help maintain her soul. You are doing a great job of it yourself, but I’m not taking any chances.” The second he put the needle in, Ashira gasped for air. But her eyes were glazed over, and her soul only flinched. 

“The medicine…” Vergil said.

“The pills Ophelia gave her force the soul to reveal any problems or cracks that are hidden within the shell.” He said. “Reavers often focus so much on the souls of others that they inadvertently bury their own problems.” He slid his hand under Ashira’s soul and lifted it. Vergil’s eyes widened when he turned it upward. Gone was the crack in her soul he’d gotten used to. Instead, the entire bottom half looked like it had been brutally torn through by a set of claws. 

_ Gaius.  _ Vergil thought. “She had a veil after her first death.”

“Probably a necessity.” The doctor said. “She was too young for her soul to heal properly.” 

Vergil’s fingers intertwined with hers. He had thought that part of her life, of  _ their  _ life, was over. The idea that demon was still dragging her down. Still tearing at her soul… it angered him more than anything had in a long time. Their dreams had been so peaceful recently. No Mundus. No Gaius. Even their childhood memories had softened. But this…

If Vergil could kill Gaius - cut him to pieces and watch him bleed out- he would without hesitation. And his demon was quick to growl in agreement. 

The doctor pulled him out of his thoughts. “Has she fully accepted her demon half?”

“I’m uncertain.”

“Do they speak to her?”

“In the past yes. She hasn’t mentioned it recently.”

“She is the thirteenth Phoenix.” The doctor said. “The collective memories and powers of the previous twelve are all within her. If she has yet to accept who she is, and take their burdens into herself, then pushing her this close to death has likely started a war between them.”

“But why?” Vergil said. “They’ve been sarcastic, not hostile.”

“Self-preservation.” He said. “A third death so soon will destroy her. There will be no rebirth.” 

Vergil’s heart stopped beating. Literally. If he were a human and in need of such a thing, he would have collapsed on the spot. The doctor continued, “Usually a Phoenix controls their rebirth, giving their power and soul time to reform naturally over a few days. Violent resurrections, however, do not allow that. The soul breaks, but the power rushes to bring them back. It’s a defense mechanism, as leaving their ashes unprotected near someone willing to kill them…” 

He didn’t need to finish that sentence, nor did he care to. “One every few centuries isn’t ideal, but not unbearable. Two in less than a hundred.” His eyes met with Vergil’s. “She can survive this, if she is strong enough. And if she does, you cannot let her die again. Not until her soul is ready for it. You’re the only one who can protect her.”

Before Vergil could respond, a black blur shot out of thin air. Griffon slammed into the wall, dazed as he slid to the floor. “It ain’t looking good Boss.” He groaned. “I tried to help but I’m not…” His voice trailed off as his body twisted in on itself, leaving a blue ball behind. Shadow appeared beside him, but she could only whimper as she, too, retreated into her comatose state. 

V shimmered into view, stumbling. “I can’t reach her.” He said as his body slid down the wall. “I’m sorry, Vergil.” As he hit the ground, all three of them vanished, the shadows merging back into Ashira’s arm. 

The doctor hissed something that could only be a swear. “You need to resonate with her. Now!” He scooped up the first snake, which squeaked in surprise. “Feel for her…”

“I know how to do it.” Vergil said, yanking a chair to his side as he pressed his hand to Ashira’s chest.

“I will keep her stable for as long as I can.”

Before Vergil could nod, his soul slipped away. 


	3. Dawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end draws near... one way or another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! Internet has been out since Wed... and not coming back until Monday... finally found my way to a friend's house to post @.@

The surgery was going well as far as Nero knew, but his knowledge of such things was limited at best. All he did was watch her peaceful face while Opehlia and her helpers worked. There was a blue sheet between them, one Nero didn’t dare look behind. The last thing he needed was to see his wife’s body cut open in an attempt to save the children he had given her.

He closed his eyes and shook his head quickly to remove the image from his mind. She would be fine. Ophelia knew what she was doing. One of the children had already been removed, but Nero had yet to see it, for she had sent it away immediately for treatment in another ward of the hospital.

It was the second child that was giving her trouble, and Nero didn’t know why.

So, he waited, listening to the snakes hiss between each other. Kyrie’s heartbeat was all that existed otherwise, both the beeping of the monitor and her actual heart vibrating in his ears just by holding her hand.

So, when it started to slow, he noticed immediately.

“Ophelia.”

“Not now.” The doctor said.

Then, Kyrie’s heart stopped

Nero’s mind went blank, nor did he remember what happened after that. He remembered a few of the snakes screaming. Ophelia yelling for someone. Dante appearing in demon form to drag him out.

And the smell of blood. His own. Kyrie’s. Others he didn’t recognize. It was everywhere. All consuming, and driving his demon into a frenzy.

_ Kyrie. _

_ Kyrie. _

_ No. _

_ Nonononono… _

The next thing he knew, he was crashing through a series of trees in the Underworld. HIs mind snapped back when he hit the ground, seconds before Dante’s demon pinned him, hand wrapped around his neck. Nero howled in fury - when had he triggered? - but Dante only pressed harder, digging his claws into the dirt beside him. His other hand stopped a swing from one of Nero’s wings, and he was half-surprised the older devil didn’t simply break them. “Let go of me!” Nero hissed.

“I can do this all day, kid.” Dante growled. There was no sarcasm, teasing, or some kind of strange, playful banter. Something within Nero recoiled in a bizarre sense of terror. Vergil had mentioned this before… something about a power difference…

Why was he thinking about that now? It didn’t matter.

Nothing mattered.

_ Kyrie. _

“Don’t make me knock you out.” Dante said. “Verge doesn’t need the extra stress, and neither do you.”

At this rate, Nero was convinced that Dante was ready to keep him there, pinned to the earth with his breathing halfway constricted, to the end of time. And maybe he would. If not him, then Vergil probably…

Vergil

Ashira.

Kyrie.

He shuddered as his demon half dissipated. “Why?” He said. “Why is this happening?”

With a monstrous sigh, Dante released Nero and fell back as he let his own trigger go. But Nero didn’t move; just stared up at the red moon with no real intention to leave. “LIfe sucks.” Dante said. “You of all people know that. All the power in the world can’t change the way things are.”

“She’s not… she can’t…”

_ She can’t leave me. I’m not ready.  
_

“Calm down.” Dante said. “I get why you’re angry. Trust me. Half our family is teetering on a knife’s edge and I don’t have a fucking clue what to do about it.” He sighed as he leaned back on his hands. “But going on a rampage won’t help anyone.” Nero said nothing, and Dante seemed content with the silence.

_ You’ll both get through this.  
_

He swallowed a lump in his throat. No tears came, and he was glad for that. He needed to think. Needed to breathe. Kyrie would be okay. The kids would be okay. Ophelia knew what she was doing. He repeated that, over and over, but struggled to believe it. Nero tried to imagine Vergil telling him the same thing in that no-nonsense tone that Nero hated most of the time, but would appreciate in the moment. But Vergil wasn’t here.

His breath caught when he finally realized what Dante said. “Half of our family?”

Dante was quiet for a moment. “Verge and Shy are linked, remember? Soul bound, yeah?” Nero only nodded. “So, if Shy dies, so does he.”

“But they’ll both…”

“Resurrect?” Dante said. “Afraid not. Three strikes, and they’re both out.”

Nero shut his eyes. The tears he wished to suppress burned everywhere within him. “This is all wrong!” He yelled, slamming his fist against the ground. “We’re supposed to be… We were trying… a family!” His mind was as fragmented as his words.

“We will be.” Dante said. “But not if you give up on them.”

Nero turned away, curling just slightly to try and drive out the pain in his heart. 

* * *

Ashira woke up in a pile of rubble, a splitting headache, and stunned that she was all in one piece. She opened her eyes slowly, and knew immediately that she was still in her dream. A demolished cathedral made of gray stone rose an impossible distance into the sky. There was no roof, aside from a few, broken pieces clinging to the edges. The sky was black - no stars, or moon, or anything to orient her in what world she might be in. Around her were feathers made of stone, and pieces of marble wings scattered along the walls.

Ashira winced as she pushed herself up and summoned a golden flame to soothe the ache in all of her muscles. But the power was only enough to help her stand up straighter. As something tugged on her soul, she trudged toward it, trying to reach for her familiars. But nothing responded. There was no Shadow to soothe her or Griffon to call her names. Even V was missing and Vergil…

_ There’s no tether. _

Ashira was alone.

How long it had been since she felt so hollow. Honestly, she had begun to take them for granted, but that was inevitable considering their circumstances and lifespan. Now that they were gone, she realized how much safety they brought to her. How much warmth she felt in her chest, or comfort in her mind. Their restless voices were soothing, while the silence was deafening.

_ Vergil… _

Ashira stopped in the doorway, her eyes drifting upward. The second room was massive, and reminded her of Vergil’s descriptions of the Fortuna Church when he first broke in. Twelve, stained glass windows - six on each side - lined the walls, with pillars made of stone feathers between them. At the far end was a pristine statue of the Phoenix; wings outstretched and head held eye. Ten orbs hovered above it, each one containing a colored flame.

They were all here now, watching.

_ You’ll have to fight. _

As if responding to her thoughts, the statue came to life. Stones broke away, revealing rainbow plumage beneath. It was chaotic, disorganized, but also missing a few key colors. Kai’s red. Elisandra’s black. Her great-grandfather’s orange, and his progenitor’s pink. She knew all of these colors, even if she didn’t know the names. “Ashira.” The Phoenix said. “You are running out of chances.”

“Why do you condemn me so?” Ashira said feeling for her power. It was there, sort of, but no feathers appeared. “I have been through more in 40 years then some of you have in thousands.”

The bird laughed, a mixture of bitter voices, amused chuckles, and scandalized horror. “Bold of you to assume such a thing.”

“I’ve seen your memories.”

“You’ve seen what we allow you to see.”

“Then show me more.”

“Your mind cannot comprehend…”

“But that’s what you want, isn’t it?” She snapped. “For me to accept you? Even though I clearly have.”

Its head snapped forward with a loud shriek. Ashira flinched - it was much louder than her own - but held her ground. “You deny us, child! You claim we are separate beings, that we are nothing more than your “other half”, while ignoring the truth. We are you, and you are us. Yet, you dare risk our life like this?”

“What have I done?” She said. “My soul is damaged through no fault of my own.”

“You were careless!” It snapped. “And now we all pay the price.”

Ashira froze. Her mind went blank. _ Careless. _The word rattled around in her head, incomprehensible, yet hurtful all the same. She could practically feel her soul retreat into herself. They were wrong, and she knew it. But her defiance didn’t come. There was only grief. Guilt. A reminder of who she was letting down. “I…”

“How dare you!” A woman’s voice echoed behind her. Ashira jumped as one of the windows shattered, and black flame shot out in front of her. It had no tangible form, but flickered in pure rage. “How dare you put the blame on her. It was our duty to protect her, and we failed.”

The Phoenix' head tilted. “Elisandra.” It muttered. “I suppose you of all people would defend her, considering your history. Ironic that your failure linked us to Sparda and his kin.”

“Yet we are stronger because of it.”

Another twisted laugh. “We used our Soulmates to our benefit. Now, she is useless without him.”

“That’s not…” Ashira started.

“Then prove it.” The Phoenix snapped its wings forward. Every window shattered. Their flames rushed to the Phoenix. Elisandra’s flame vanished with a pained scream, dragged down with the rest. They all circled together until Kai appeared. But his expression was deadpanned. His eyes blank and mismatched. Feathers of all colors rotated around him, except for red, and Ashira realized that was the only window that remained in tact.

Anger surged through her, and her flames responded. “You condemn me,” She said. “Yet most of you are spineless cowards. Using my father’s body like that.”

This time, the voice came from Kai. “You’ll respond to this likeness. We know this.” His hand shot forward. She snapped to the side, and the strange mix of ancient, Phoenix fire slammed into the wall behind her. The stones ignited, bathing the room in an eerie and continually shifting glow. But before Ashira could think about it, Kai was already launching at her. Her feathers appeared just in time to intercept his own, and a shield of fire saved her from theirs. “You are nothing, child.”

“I am you.” She said. Confidence was difficult for her, but she did her best to channel it. To imagine what Vergil would do, and fight back. And she would win, if only for him. “Or have you already forgotten?”

Kai jumped back, but his feathers snapped into her shield. It shattered, but she flipped out of the way and threw her own feathers back at him. They went in all directions, just like they had when she was first learning. All control was lost, despite everything she had taught herself since getting them back. Now, she was certain they were messing with her mind. Blocking pieces of her power for reasons she didn’t know. It wasn’t a fair fight.

But she would fight all the same.

She leapt forward first, summoning any blue fire that she could. Kai was tossed backwards, but caught himself before slamming into the Phoenix. Ashira followed him, throwing her feathers. Once again, they went in random directions, digging into the wall ahead of her. “What’s wrong, child?” They said. “Lost your powers so soon?”

Feathers cut through her arms. Multiple buried themselves into her stomach. One went straight into her heart. Ashira screamed as she was thrown backwards, skidding on the ground. When she moved to rip them out of her, fire burst from each one. Her hands burned, but she tossed them away in time to grab at her wound. “You never wanted me to win.” She said, her eyes blurring through the pain. “You’re not even giving me a chance.”

The bird’s eyes narrowed. “Baseless accusations.”

“You are weak.”

“We are strong.”

“You are scared.”

“We are unstoppable.”

Ashira summoned any fire she could. He responded in kind. The two collided somewhere in the middle. Ashira fought through her pain, even as the Phoenix tilted its head and hummed in amusement.

Then, Ashira’s fire vanished.

His slammed into her before she could respond. The second she hit the wall, it crumbled. Rocks fell around her. Bigger pieces began to fall.

A blue light shot through the room, carving the rocks to dust. Vergil’s demon appeared in front of her, Yamato in hand and energy pulsing off of him in furious waves. “Vergil.” She said, relieved as her soul instinctively pulled energy off of him. His tail flicked in something like annoyance, but he said nothing as he stared the Phoenix down.

But it only sighed. “You are nothing without him, and that’s all you’ll ever be.”

* * *

“Wake up, my child.” Celeste’s voice echoed in Kyrie’s head. “You’re safe here.”

Kyrie opened her eyes and found herself staring up at a beautiful full moon. She was lying in an open field with white and black flowers that she didn’t recognize. But they were entrancing, and she ran her fingers along the closest one. Celeste’s wolf form sat a respectful distance away, watching. “I never thought I’d see you again.” Kyrie said.

“You currently sit on the bridge between life and death.” Celeste said. “I felt your soul, but something else brought you here.”

A gentle, golden glow appeared over her. When Kyrie lifted herself, her mouth dropped when she met the eyes of the Phoenix. Its feathers were pure gold, with no hint of Shy’s glittering blue. Yet, its eyes were identical to the friend she knew so well. “We’re sorry, Kyrie.” The Phoenix said. “We wanted to be by your side, but it seems it was not meant to be.”

“Shy?”

“That is the easiest explanation, yes.” With a single pulse of her wings, the Phoenix landed beside her. She stretched her beak out to brush Kyrie’s cheek. The latter sighed at the soothing warmth. Tentatively, she put her hands on Ashira’s feathers and leaned in.

“We’re both here for each other now.” Kyrie said.

Ashira hummed at that. “Your child is dying, Kyrie. But I think I can save him, if you will allow me.”

“Of course.” Kyrie said. “Please. I’ll give anything…”

“You will not give your life.” Ashira said.

“But you can save him?”

“I believe so. Though it will come at a price.”

Without hesitation, Kyrie said, “do it.”

There was a long pause. Then, “Be strong, Kyrie. We’ll see each other again soon.”

* * *

The hum of Vergil’s demon was the only sound in Ashira’s dream. She tried to pull off his emotions, but felt nothing. That wasn’t unusual. His emotions were practically non-existent while triggered. But she wasn’t certain what he was planning to do. Sure, he could defeat the Phoenix, but what good would that do? It wouldn’t change their minds on her. If anything, it would only prove their point. But if he didn’t intend on that, then why the devil form?

When he glanced back at her, his tail flicked again. Then, it clicked. _ You’re protecting me, not fighting my battle. _Vergil nodded once, satisfied, before looking away. Ashira pushed herself to her feet to stand beside him. Neither Phoenix or Kai had moved, but whether it was fear of Vergil, or something else, she wasn’t certain. “What’s the point in fighting amongst ourselves?” Ashira said. “What do you hope to gain?”

“We have protected humanity for thousands of years.”

“But?”

Kai’s eyes closed for a moment. When they opened again, they were his own. “They’re afraid, Ash.” He said.

“Of what?” She said. “I know I’m not as experienced but…”

“You’re the first half-human of our kind.” He said. “You have incredible potential. But you are fragile, especially now. And if you die, so do all of us.” His eyes flickered back as the Phoenix voice returned. “If you had given birth to a child, we would have a body to move on to. But that is no longer an option.”

Ashira’s heart broke. She blinked back tears. Vergil’s tail wrapped around her waist, pulling her a bit closer to himself. Why did this bother her so? Children had never been on her mind, but she also hadn’t thought about a successor. It was too soon - she needed at least a thousand years before the memories would move on - and it was impossible to know how long she and Vergil would choose to live for. But now that it was gone…

Vergil’s low growl reverberated through her. Not threatening; probably an attempt to pull her attention back. _ We’ll deal with that later. _ She could imagine him saying. And he would be right. The Phoenix was a much greater issue. But what could she do? How could she convince ancient demons that she was worthy of their legacy? That she could hold onto such immense power?

_ It’s not us you have to convince. _ Kai’s voice whispered in her mind. _ It’s yourself.  
_

So she had to fight. Defeat him and prove herself. But, how could she do that when…

_ My feathers.  
_

Twelve of them, all embedded into the far wall. Each one pointed directly at an orb of fire. She swore she saw a hint of a smile on Kai’s face, but it was gone too quickly to tell. “We grow tired of this.” He said, pulling his feathers back to him. “Send your soulmate and be done with it.”

She shook her head as Vergil’s tail pulled away. “I know I’ll never be as strong as him.” She said. “And maybe I’ll never be as strong as any of you were. But I am a Phoenix all the same.” She held her hand out, drawing fire into her palm. Neither the Phoenix or Kai saw the flames flickering along her feathers. “Accept that fact, and I will prove you all wrong.”

Kai lurched forward. Ashira pulled on her feathers.

The Phoenix shrieked as every orb shattered. Kai froze, mere steps away from Ashira, before his body vanished in a burst of sparks. The last window broke as the remaining flames rushed forward. She crumbled when they slammed into her, biting back the shriek of agonizing pain. Memories, emotions, dreams, nightmares… they all flooded into her. More condensed and chaotic than ever before. The Phoenix’ feathers began to turn gray, shifing back to the stone it originated from. The more she saw, the faster it spread. Ashira was burning, but her progenitor remained still, watching as he pulled his wings in.

“There is hope, Ash.” Kai’s voice echoed around her. “In time, your soul will have the energy to heal you. But you will have to wait. You have to live, or none of this will matter.”

Ashira jumped when Vergil roared behind her. His tail snapped back around her stomach, pulling her straight into his arms. Kai laughed. “I know, I know. You’ll protect her. These other geezers have never liked the idea that soulmates can be stronger than us. Personally, I’m all for it.” Memories of Sparda and Kai flickered through her mind. Spars and lectures. Nights out with Kai in the background, and days touring the world with Kai’s nose in a book and Sparda charming everyone they saw. The images flickered, melding with her dreams. “Take care of yourselves.” Kai said. “You are just as important as anyone else.”

His voice went silent as the Phoenix turned to stone. Every muscle in Ashira’s body gave out. Her vision blurred as the scene faded away. Behind it was blue, a bit darker than the sky, but they were standing within it. An endless void, yet more comfortable than the darkness she had become accustomed to. Even so, she shut her eyes, trying to bury her emotions. Between their memories and her own pain… it was all too much.

“Vergil…”

Half a second later, he was sitting, legs crossed, as his tail pulled her into his lap. Ashira stared up at him, but he didn’t look back. Instead, he pulled his wings around her; a cocoon of his own making.

Grief crashed into her. She let it go, curling against his chest as she let herself cry. “I’m sorry.” She said, even though he would disapprove. She didn’t even know what exactly she was apologizing for. At that moment, nothing mattered. Ashira let herself cry, shielded from everything else. And he waited. His demon form never faltered. And she knew what he wanted to say without him needing to, for he had already said it once before.

_ Through everything, I will be with you. _

* * *

The next three days went by in a blur. Vergil remembered waking up at some point, but only long enough for the doctor to explain the surgery he wanted to perform on Ashira. And, with the familiars still resting and Vergil the only one who could control Ashira’s other form, he coaxed her to transform, despite her exhaustion, and slept again to keep her there.

And the two had dreamed. Pleasant ones this time. Kai and Elisandra met them in their dreamscape, proud that Ashira could finally speak to them on her own terms. And they had told story after story; some about the underworld, but mostly about his father. Still, when he felt V tugging on his soul, Vergil felt they had only scratched the surface of everything Sparda had accomplished, and looked forward to speaking to them again when Ashira was strong enough.

The second time Vergil awoke, it was to a capocony of smooth blue feathers. Ashira’s body that he had curled into at some point. At least there was no one there to see it. Her long Phoenix neck was curled so her head lay in his lap. The plumage on top formed some kind of crown and brushed along his chin. He took a deep breath and leaned back, listening for her heartbeat. It was slower than it had been in weeks. Relieved, he absentmindedly brushed the feathers along her neck. “You did well.” He said. She gave him a quiet hum, but only tilted her head slightly toward him. Vergil glanced at her soul, satisfied to see that the ridges were gone, replaced by something akin to scars. Fire flickered along his fingertips, stronger than it had been before.

_ “We are stronger now.” _ She murmured in her Phoenix tongue.

“Then you have accepted them.”

_ “They are quiet now.” _ She said as her eyes cracked open. _ “But I meant us, Saina.” _ She started to lift her head, but decided against it. _ “But I still feel… empty inside.” _

“Grief is natural.” Vergil said. “As much as I try to avoid it.”

She chuckled, but it was weak. _ “I wanted to give you a family.” _

“We are a family.”

_ “You know what I meant.” _

“It’s for the best.” He said. “This life is long, Shira. We’ve got plenty of time.”

_ “I want to be as strong as you, one day.” _ She said. _ “Maybe then…” _ She trailed off as her eyes drifted closed again. _ “You are here. That is enough.” _

The door opened. Ophelia arrived with a wide grin. “You’re awake.”

_ “Mostly.” _ Ashira said.

“I’m afraid I’ve never had the pleasure of learning your language.” Ophelia said. “But I ask that you stay this way for at least one more day. Then, your human side will be ready to heal on its own.”

“Will it take long?”

“A few weeks.” She said. “Nothing strenuous during that.” Her snake tongue flicked at Vergil in amusement. “And I mean nothing, Son of Sparda.”

He scoffed at that, only barely managing to hold her gaze. Embarrassment was not something he expected to feel at the moment. At least he could hide it. _ “Kyrie.” _ Ashira said. _ “Did she make it?” _

When Vergil translated, Ophelia’s smile widened. “Ask her yourself.”

She pulled the door open and waved in. Nero came first, a baby girl wrapped in a bright, pink blanket in his arms. His expression shifted to pure relief when his eyes met Vergil’s. “We all made it.” Nero said. “I wish I could say it was a cakewalk but…”

Behind him, Dante pushed Kyrie’s wheelchair inside, and Ophelia left, closing the door behind her. Vergil’s eyes widened when he saw the child in her arms. Ashira’s head lifted and she shifted it forward, beak close to the child. And he knew what she was seeing; a perfectly divided soul. One gold, and one purple. _ “What is this?” _ She said. _ “How is he…” _

“Angelica was easy.” Nero said as he ducked under Ashira’s neck and held the child out to Vergil. For a moment, the elder demon could only stare at her. His granddaughter… so small and frail. What right did he have to hold such a delicate creature? These hands, that had done nothing but…

Nero rolled his eyes. “Stop brooding and take her.” Despite his eagerness, Nero didn’t move far after settling the white-haired newborn into Vergil’s arms. His breath caught as her bright, blue eyes opened, staring up at him in some kind of wonder. When he moved to brush her cheek, her hand wrapped around his finger, and his heart melted. This beautiful, wonderful, child was his granddaughter.

“What about the other one?” He asked, glancing back at the second child.

Ashira bent her head forward, pressing it against Kyrie’s. The woman laughed quietly. “They’re calling him our miracle child.” She said as Ashira pulled away.

Above her, Dante pulled out a gray feather with a goofy grin. “Your gift came in handy.”

Vergil felt the shock in Ashira’s soul. _ “He’s a Phoenix, Saina.” _ She said. _ “He inherited… the feather... “ _ Her speech meshed into a jumble of words that he couldn’t quite decipher.

“His name is Kaiden.” Kyrie said. “Kai for short.”

If Ashira were human, he was certain she would have broken into tears. _ “If anyone was chosen to take care of my potential heir… I’m glad it’s you.”  
_

When Vergil translated, Kyrie brushed the feathers on Ashira’s head. They turned gold just for her. “We’re all a family, Shy.” She said. “You included.”

As Ashira pulled her head back, Vergil - somewhat regretfully - returned Angelica to Nero’s arms. “Rest, Kyrie.” Vergil translated. “Your soul needs some time to heal.”

“Only if you do the same.”

Ashira chuckled as she put her head back in Vergil’s lap. He ignored Dante’s laugh before Nero put Angelica in Kyrie’s free arm, kicked Dante out of the room, and pushed Kyrie himself.

_ “Dream with me, Saina.” _ Ashira said. “ _ I want to learn more.” _

“I suppose.” He said, leaning back against her.

_ “Your soul is quite eager for someone so disinterested.” _

“Quiet.” He muttered.

She nuzzled against his chest as an amused chuckle echoed in his head. 

* * *

_ Three Years Later _

Life was never dull in Kyrie’s household, though she supposed it had been like that long before the twins had joined. Thankfully, Nero and Dante had taken the children outside for some harmless roughhousing. Good practice for Angelica, who already possessed more strength than her human siblings. And Kaiden too, but he was sitting in the kitchen, staring at the ground as Kyrie put their birthday cake in the oven.

While the two had matured far faster than any human child Kyrie knew, Kaiden had always been the quiet one. Angelica was brusque and wild who loved wrestling with Uncle Dante and jumping on her Grandpop’s whenever the opportunity presented itself. Kaiden, however, was shy and reserved. He preferred time with his grandmother, the only one who could speak his special language, and practiced more manners than even his Uncle.

But the last few days, he’d gone from quiet, to completely silent. And Kyrie didn’t know what to do.

“You don’t have to stay in here with me.” She said as she sat beside him. Kaiden looked up at her for a moment, but just shrugged and looked away. Nero had tried to speak to him a few times, but all Kaiden had done was furrow his brow in frustration. On other days, he retreated to his room to stare at his three, purple feathers: the first of ten he needed before he could use them like his grandmother did. With Kyrie, though, Kaiden stuck around. It was clear that he wanted to say something, but couldn’t find the words to do it. “Are you waiting for your grandmother?”

He nodded slowly. “Well,” Kyrie said. “She’ll be here soon.”

Almost on cue, Ashira landed in Kyrie’s back yard, well out of view of the others as she shook the wings of her Phoenix form before transforming back. Griffon landed on her arm, mumbling something about her “cheating on their little race”, before vanishing. Vergil landed beside her, transforming before his feet hit the ground. She kissed his cheek with a sly grin. He scowled at her, but Kyrie didn’t miss the fond brush of his hand on her arm before he teleported away.

How much they had changed since their near death experience. After Ashira recovered, the two had spent a good amount of time away from home, returning with Yamato every once and awhile to check on their grandchildren before leaving again. Kyrie didn’t know the details of those trips, nor did she ask. Dante seemed to know something, as he often mentioned “that one beach trip”. Vergil would calmly mention “that interesting conversation” and Dante would always sulk away, unwilling to share Vergil’s story at his own expense. Even Nero had been left in the dark on that one, but he didn’t seem to mind. _ I’m glad they’re finally enjoying their lives. _ He had told her. _ I’ve got enough to worry about.  
_

Ashira stepped into the back door with a warm smile. Her hair was braided back with feathers interwoven within the strands. It was a look Kyrie knew Vergil liked, as he had asked her how to do it a year ago. “A birthday gift.” He had called it, but Kyrie hadn’t missed the slight awkwardness in his tone. Angelica had been thrilled to help teach him, and Nero had returned home to Vergil’s hair tied with tiny bows, an absurd amount of glitter, and Kyrie dying of laughter.

And Vergil had calmly thanked Angelica, and returned home to his wife. And, as much as Kyrie wanted to know how Ashira had reacted to _ that, _ she never asked. Their private life was practically sacred, and everyone - even Dante most of the time - respected it.

But Kyrie knew one thing for certain - both Vergil and Ashira were smitten with their grandchildren.

“How’s he doing?” She said.

“Same as usual.” Kyrie said. She had already told Ashira of the situation, but the two had decided to wait for his birthday. Kyrie took a step back as Ashira knelt by him. She whispered in their language - Kyrie loved listening, even if she didn’t understand a word of it - and Kaiden nodded again.

“Mama!” Angelica yelled as Vergil stepped inside. She was already on his back, something Vergil had begrudgingly (so he claimed) accepted. He was never upset. Annoyed, maybe, but Kyrie had begun to see through that act. It helped that Angelica adored him, claiming that “Grandpapa Vergil is better than Uncle Dante” more than once.

“Inside already?”

“I want some cake!”

“Angelica.” Vergil warned.

She blushed and mumbled. “Please.”

“It’s not quite ready yet.” Kyrie said. “Do you want to wait outside?”

Angelica glanced at her brother. “He’s been really quiet, Grandpops.”

“So I’ve heard.”

“Will Grandmama help him?”

“Yes.”

Kaiden’s skin turned pale as he glanced at them. “It’s alright.” Ashira said as she tapped her ear. “You can tell me, and no one else will know.”

Kaiden glanced at Vergil. “I've got it!” Angelica yelled and slapped her hands over Vergil’s ears. The latter gave a very gentle eye-roll, but didn’t stop her. “Go on Kai! Uncle Dante wants to play.”

Twitching, Kai leaned in and whispered something beyond Kyrie’s mortal hearing. When he backed away, his cheeks were flushed. But Ashira beamed at him. “It’s a beautiful name.” She said. “And I’ll cherish it as long as I have to.” She tapped his head, returning to their other language. Kaiden relaxed and responded with his own, before hopping out of the chair.

Angelica pulled her hands away and leaned forward to stare at her brother. “Would you like to play, sis?” Kaiden said.

Angelica beamed as she yanked herself off Vergil’s back. “Of course!” She grabbed Kaiden’s hand and yanked him toward the back door. “He’s up a point now, and we can’t let him win!”

Once they were far out of earshot, and Kyrie heard Dante’s thunderous laughter at Angelica’s bold challenge, Kyrie sipped her coffee. “May I ask what was wrong?”

“He dreamed of his soulmate.” Ashira said, glancing at Vergil. “And he needed to tell another reaver.” She looked apologetic. “It’s an instinctive thing, I’m afraid. He won’t be able to tell you or Nero even if he wanted to.”

Kyrie stirred her coffee. “Does that mean his soulmate is… nearby?” She wasn’t certain how to ask about reaver things, but it didn’t stop her from trying.

“It’s difficult to say.” Ashira said. “Kai spoke his soulmate’s name when he was a child, but she wasn’t born for another 3000 years. I was born three months after Vergil, and met him at Kaiden’s age.”

“Can I help him?”

“Once he meets his soulmate, he’ll be able to tell you.” Ashira smiled. “Don’t worry, Kyrie. It’s just one of our reaver quirks.”

She laughed. “Nero’s already started fireproofing the house.”

Ashira nodded. “How many feathers?”

“Three.”

“Around the same time as you then.” Vergil said.

“He’ll likely get the other seven sometime in the next year.” Ashira said. “I’ll teach him right away.” She tilted her head. “How are you doing?”

“Great.” Kyrie said. “The kids are happy. The orphanage renovations are done, and I’m finishing my degree soon.”

“Congratulations.” Vergil said, his voice way too even for the word he was saying. But Kyrie grinned nonetheless; that was just Vergil being Vergil. Besides, she could see the pride in his eyes clear as day.

“What about you?”

Before either could respond, Angelica’s “evil laugh” as she had begun to call it echoed from outside. “We’ve done it!” She cackled. “We’ve defeated Uncle Dante!”

Dante groaned in a clearly sarcastic and overly dramatic way. “I have been vanquished.”

“... what does that mean?”

Ashira chuckled. “Should we go save him?”

“No.” Vergil shrugged. “He'a more than capable of saving himself."

“I’m glad you’re here.” Kyrie said with a genuine smile. “I know how busy its been.”

“No busier than your life, I’m sure.” Ashira said.

“Demon hunting is much easier than parenthood.” Vergil said.

“Verge!” Dante yelled from outside. Vergil twitched, but didn’t move. “Angelica demands that I duel you as her reward.”

“But I wanted to see Grandmother…” Kaiden said.

“Later!” Angelica yelled back. “Grandpops first!”

“But you always say that.”

“How about…” Dante said in a rather loud hushed whisper. “I fight them both.”

Kyrie heard the kids gasp. “You can do that?”

“Of course!” Dante laughed. “I am your fearless Uncle. They don’t stand a chance against me.” That led to a fierce, overlapping argument between all three of them, with Nero eventually joining in claiming that _ he _would be a better opponent, which both of the kids scoffed at.

Kyrie chuckled. “You don’t have to…” She trailed off, as fire had already sprung to Ashira’s fingertips.

“Two on two?” She said.

Vergil glanced at Kyrie. “With your permission.”

She laughed and waved them off. “Have fun.”

The two nodded in sync, and vanished. Kyrie moved to the window as the children started cheering. Nero and Dante took one side, arguing with each other about who was better, while Ashira and Vergil stood across from them. Nothing needed to be said between them, nor would it be. “Bring it on, old man!” Nero yelled once he had Dante had come to some kind of agreement. He paused before saying, “And Shy.”

“Excuse you, deadweight!” Griffon said as he appeared on Ashira’s head. “You know challenging them means challenging all of us, right?” Shadow appeared by her side, growling in agreement. V leaned on Vergil, arms crossed with a chuckle. “It’s only fair.”

Nero just stared at them, but Dante laughed. “Five on two? You might have a shot then Verge.”

“Kid-friendly, Dante.”

“Oh you’re one to talk.”

“Watch out, Mama!” Calcifer yelled as he hopped off Dante’s shoulder and chomped down on a red sword. “I’m gonna take down Mr. Chicken all by myself.”

“Bring it on, ya lizard.”

Now Kyrie’s human children had joined, and all five of them were chanting for a fight. “Lively as always.” Ajura said from the windowsill before climbing onto Kyrie’s waiting arm.

And Kyrie wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
